


Crossing paths at last

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zodiac Signs, Aquarius!Laxus, Capricorn - Freeform, Capricorn!Freed, Fraxus Week 2016, M/M, Zodiac signs - Freeform, aquarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: They know of each other's existence and their place in the circle but have never actually met their fellow Zodiacs until finally, the fated day arrived. Capricorn and Aquarius arrive at the meeting place first.





	Crossing paths at last

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot written for the Fraxus Week in 2016. The prompt was Alternate Universe, and my bestie and I decided to do a Zodiac AU, thinking that Capricorn would suit Freed and Aquarius for Laxus :)

Today, a mystery was going to be solved. At last.

The existence of the Zodiacs wasn’t a secret and whilst humanity didn’t get to witness their true forms, and had to be satisfied with knowing their Zodiac names, typically connected traits and looks only, it was very well possible for the true Zodiac guardians to meet.

Until this very day though, they hadn’t seen each other. Not even once.

Today was the day that would allow them to meet, finally.

Capricorn, his true name behind the official Zodiac title being Freed, not known by anyone else, was already making his way to the meeting point, facial expression undefinable, no hint of emotion revealed. He was feeling a little skeptical towards this entire issue as he knew much about the entire Zodiacs but that didn’t mean that they all would be how they tended to get described as. There had to be much more to them, just as he knew that there was much more to himself than what he was said to be and what he reflected.

Standing in the center of the gathering place already was Aquarius, Laxus, the characteristic water jar in his hands safely. Waiting impatiently he glanced around wondering if he might have ended up at the wrong place. No, he was sure that he’d taken the right way this time! Or not? Perhaps he was too early? Might as well be the case, he wasn’t sure but he had no other choice than to wait.

Laxus wasn’t exactly eager to meet the other Zodiacs even though he could impossibly deny that he was curious, at least a little. Being on his own was alright; no one to bicker with, no one who disagreed, and all of them had been on their own so far, wasn’t it so? Although loneliness had become an issue every once in a while.

Not that he was going to admit that…

Another ten minutes passed by and Freed finally arrived at the place as well. It turned out that Laxus had gotten to the meeting point far too soon, considering that Freed was still early as well.

But that was the perfect chance to get to know each other, was it not?

…except that, once the two spotted each other, they just stared and seemed to scan each other as they silently stepped towards one another – Laxus with a confident expression and Freed with a mien that still didn’t reveal anything of what he could be thinking or feeling, absolutely stern.

And it didn’t take long for them both to gain a first expression…

_‘Wannabe.’_ , Freed thought crinkling his nose.

_'Smart-ass.’_ , Laxus guessed upon eyeing the stoic-looking Zodiac guardian closer.

Still, once they came to stand right in front of each other at last their expression changed slightly. It wasn’t like there was any sign of hostility in the air – after all they were supposed to get along, being part of the holy Zodiac Circle.

It didn’t mean that they had to _like_ each other, though.

“So, you must be Aquarius?” Freed subtly pointed at the water jar in the addressed Zodiac’s hands before looking straight back up.

“Yea, I am,” Laxus replied casually and shrugged his shoulders lightly. “Capricorn, huh?”

“That’s correct.”

Laxus merely nodded at the given confirmation. It wasn’t all too difficult to mistaken the Zodiacs for another one, really. Nonetheless it was kind of interesting and… different to meet each other in person now and he couldn’t help but keep letting his gaze wander over Capricorn every now and then, not wanting to make it too obvious, though.

The same seemed to apply to Freed even if he too attempted his very best to conceal the sparked interest. A moment ago he’d thought about the other as a 'wannabe’ type of guy Zodiac, and he still clung to this first impression just as Laxus did to his, but… _hm, who knows._

“It appears that we have a bit of time left until the rest of the Zodiacs arrive.”

“Yea,” was Laxus brief reply and again he shrugged. At least he now knew that he hadn’t taken the wrong way… _phew_! That would have been more embarrassing than he cared to admit, honestly.

After that short exchange of words silence got the chance to linger for some moments. Laxus wasn’t the best at carrying on conversations and Freed was busy ordering his thoughts and impressions he’d gathered so far. Huh, this was really more interesting than he’d anticipated it to be… and it would give him the chance to gain more knowledge about the beings that were just like him, basically.

Neither of them knew why it had taken comparably long until they were allowed to meet but now that it was happening, perhaps it was the best twist in the last while.

Silence usually didn’t bother Freed but now it felt kind of tense. Or was it just him? He felt like he was supposed to keep the conversation going and not just… look around or at the other. It would surely appear as strange if the other noticed how often his gaze full of growing interest swerved back to him.

And just when Freed had this very thought-

“Somethin’ the matter?” It was the best possibility to save himself, too, Laxus thought. Unless Freed had noticed how he was looking at him every once in a while.

“What? No.” Blinking once Freed felt a hot wave of awkwardness running over him. However, he could think of something else quickly… Changing the topic, yes! “I’ve heard quite some rumors about you… True facts as well but there are information I admit I feel a bit skeptical about.”

Oh? That wasn’t at all what Laxus expected. “Rumors? So what do ya wanna know?” Sure, rumors weren’t something unusual, he guessed. Especially knowing that the Zodiacs had never actually met each other.

“Well…” Ha, he hadn’t thought of something particular yet… Luckily though, once his greenish blue eyes fell back upon the water jar in Laxus’ hands, one particular thought crossed his mind immediately. Yes, that was good! And actually something that interested him for real. “Rumor has it that this water jar of yours bears water in an endless amount.”

“And?” Oh, so his water jar it was. Eyeing the other male once more Laxus could feel a small grin beginning to grow. “You’re not believin’ this, huh?”

“Let’s say I am a little doubtful.”

_Means, he is not believing it_ , Laxus thought in amusement and pondered on whether to just prove him wrong with a little show or let him examine it for himself. Or keep him in the dark about this issue.

In the end Laxus settled for the second option and stretched his hands out towards the other Zodiac, offering him the water jar. Actually he didn’t plan on handing it to anyone. It was one of his most characteristic features, it belonged to him only and no one else shall damage it. It was connected to him like his pounding heart was, no one would get it from him ultimately. “There.”

Freed looked to and fro between the item that was a riddle to him and the one who it belonged to, his expression now revealing the doubts that were rummaging inside. But he took the water jar, holding it with utter caution.

“Time to prove the smart-ass Zodiac wrong.”

“What did you just call me?” Freed’s gaze detached from the water jar, glaring, and only then Laxus realized that he’d voiced his thought. Oops?

Nevertheless he just grinned, conjoining his arms before his chest and nodding towards the jar.

“Tchz…” Freed huffed but then started to examine the water bearer’s item. “So, endless water…”

“Yea. Endless water. Believe that, Capricorn,” Laxus responded with a wide grin by now and watched how the other began to turn the jar around after receiving permission form Laxus by eye-contact.

_Water… more water… and more water…_ It all was pouring out. It didn’t stop. And soon enough Freed realized that what he had taken for fake was in fact utter truth.

“… that makes no sense…,” he mumbled staring into the still filled water jar once he turned it back around again.

Oh, Laxus was kind of enjoying this little triumph and seeing the flabbergasted mien on the other Zodiac’s face. “Just don’t waste it, all right?!”

Freed snorted at this comment, snapping out of his brief state of shock, and then proceeded to hand the item back. “Very funny.” And the irony was almost dripping from this statement. “Such a merryman, aren’t we?” _Don’t waste it, he says. Don’t waste the endless amount of water.’_ Ah and perhaps he was feeling a little bitter that he had been wrong all along.

_'Actually not at all’_ , Laxus thought, but there was a somehow light-hearted atmosphere about the current situation that he couldn’t help but grin at this small victory. A light-hearted feeling he hadn’t ever felt before.

He was holding the water jar again, still able to spot the tinge of astonishment on the other’s face even though the kind of stern mien from earlier had returned and once again he couldn’t help but think that maybe this meeting wasn’t all too bad. At least not as bad as he they both had expected it to be. Sure, the rest of them had yet to arrive but… This was a good start.

Although Freed did seem to be a bit annoyed now, kind of looking daggers at him.

But Laxus could deal with it.

“What? Feelin’ offended 'cause the endless water thing actually works?,” he dared to tease further causing Freed’s look to harden. Albeit just for a moment, as he was then glancing aside growling the words that elicited a sound of deep laughter from Laxus.

“Oh shut up.”

_Definitely the beginning of something great._


End file.
